scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting between Principle (redacted) and Pony Dragon
Details *Location: Principle Redacted's office at Site CHS *Date:##:##:201# *Time: 1234 CET(Central Equestrian Time) Personnel *Principle Redacted (PR) *"Pony Dragon" (PD) Transcript A knock is heard on PR's door PR: Enter. PD: Good afternoon. My name is Pony Dragon. I've been sent to talk to you by Princess Redacted. May I come in? PR: of course. Please take a seat. PD closes the door and sits down PD: Thank you. PR: May I ask you something before we start? PD: sure. PR: You sound male but you're in a girls body. Why? PD: We still don't know yet how the portal between our world and yours work but we do know that it gives the pony or human that passes though it the features required for that world. I might be the exception.... PR: Ok. Anyway, why were you sent to talk to me? PD: I'm here to talk to you about the recent dimension breaches between our world and yours. That caused a great deal of panic in some populated areas and it took ages to calm every pony down and make everypony who saw it to forget it. I would like your permission to set up an monitoring facility on the CHS Campus for the safety of both of our worlds. I know that your world's equivalent of Redacted are teaching her about friendship but The foundation has prepared an team of scientists that are trained and ready to be transferred to here as soon as we get the go ahead. PR: That is a lot to take in.. The incidents of "Magic" are being kept under control but we could probably need some "expert" help from an world where magic is used regularly. How will this be done? PD: The team will be based at CHS. There has been an underground small facility under construction since Redacted and Incident at the last "Ball Formal". The construction is completed and we are waiting for your permission to move in. PR: How was it built without anyone noticing? PD: I can't tell you. Sorry. PR: Ok. When can you start monitoring the school for magic trouble? PD: As soon as we move into the facility. PR: You have my permission. PD: Ok. PD dials his cell phone and an female voice answers '' UK: Hello REDACTED here. PD: Tell the Site CHS-1 team to prepare for relocation to Site CHS-1. We have a go. UK: Yes Pony Dragon. PD: Don't forget to pack REDACTED. I'll miss eating that. UK: Ok. See you soon. Bye. ''Unknown voice hangs up PR: Sounds like you've been preparing for months. PD: We have. Princess REDACTED told us that the school is a good place to be. Also the assigned team members will join the student body as students. We hope the integration goes smoothly as possible. Please don't tell any of the students about this because we want to kept this underground facility a secret and we don't want certain students aware of our presence. PD hands PR the SCP files of the students concerned PR: Oh. I see. PD: You now know the importance of the secrecy of this monitoring facility. You can share this information with Vice-Principle REDACTED but no further than these 4 walls. PR: Ok. PD: Thank you. scraping of an chair is heard. PD: Thank you for your time and cooperation. You will be notified instantly about any excess magic detected in the school. PR: Ok. Thank you. I look forward with working with your team. PD: I have to go and help the team settle in. Goodbye. PR: Bye. PD opens the door and Leaves before closing the door Quietly End of Transcript Category:Site CHS Meetings